Healing
by frostedbloodinthedark
Summary: Sequel to Stolen. MUST READ STOLEN FIRST. M for lemons.


**Healing**

**(Sorry guys that Stolen was so short, I promise this one will be longer.)**

I wake up in the infirmary. The last thing I remember is Jack's chest as he carries me out of Nightmare Palace. My stomach stings, and I pull back the soothing white blankets, pulling my bloodstained tank-top up. My scars are covered by a gaping wound, witch I'm kinda thankful for, since it blots out Pitch's name when He wrote it on my stomach. I examine my arm, where he drew something on it. A snowflake. I frown. Why draw a snowflake? The door opens and I quickly flip my shirt down. It's Jack, with a bundle in his arms. He sits on a wooden chair, kissing my forehead.

"I see you're awake." He murmurs. I yawn.

"Barely." He sets the bundle on my lap. I see it clothes.

"I figured you didn't want to be in those clothes." He says.

"Thanks Frosty." I say, looking at it. A red turtleneck and brown leggings.

"I wonder who chose the turtleneck." I murmur. He smirks, offering his hand. I stand up, and pull off my tank-top trying not to shake. _It's just Jack._ I scold myself, letting him briefly touch my stomach. Then he pulls the turtleneck over my head, helping me put my arms into the sleeves. He holds my waist to steady me as I pull off my shorts and pull the leggings on. He helps me back into my bed, pulling the covers around my chin.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I'll have nightmares." I whisper. His hand skims my hair.

"I'll chase away all the nightmares you'll have." He kisses me gently. I nod, closing my eyes, dozing off listening to Jack whisper things for me, and for me only.

When I wake up, I smile. I didn't dream of anything. Jack's gone though, and the infirmary is empty other than me. I sit up, looking around. There's a piece of paper the table beside me. I pick it up. _Something came up. We'll be back around tomorrow. If you need any thing, just tell the yetis. ~The Guardians._

I fold up the note. Great. Alone with the yetis who I can't understand. I stand up, wandering around the infirmary, my stomach growling, but I don't want any food because my stomach is doing flip-flops. I lie down, fiddling with my hands. I read the note again, noticing it's Tooth's careful writing. Then there's a arrow in the corner. I turn it over.

_Do your exercises ~ North_

The painful exercises North showed me yesterday. They hurt my stomach but he says they make my legs stronger. I sigh, pushing them into the air, turning them in slow circles. I flew my legs, trying to get to stiffness out. I yawn, putting my legs down. I curl up, my legs sore and screaming in pain. I don't bother to pull the covers up. I fall asleep.

_I'm cold. And scared. A light appears in the middle of the room, and I can see the outline of my hands. I look up, pressing to the wall. Pitch stands in the circle of light._

"_Take care of her." He whispers, his features soft. He vanishes. _

"Take care of her? What does he mean by that?" I whisper to myself. I sit up. I look around, the infirmary is empty. Then the door opens and North walks in.

"You are strong enough to leave the infirmary tomorrow."

"North. I had a dream last night." This catches his attention.

"It was about Pitch. He told me to take care of her. What does he mean by that?" I whisper. His face darkens and he doesn't reply.

"North. What does he mean." I repeat.

"I have to go get Jack." He murmurs, retreating out the door. I stare after him. I hear murmurs in the hall. Then Jack's outraged shriek.

"What?! I have to see her!" Why was he saying that. I bury my face in my hands. Then I pick up North's voice.

"I don't know for sure. We are going to do a test. " He says.

"If she is, I'm going to kill Pitch for doing that to her." Jack growls. _If I'm what? _Jack walks to my bed.

"Why do you want to kill Pitch?" I whisper. He looks like he searching for words. North says something into his ear and he nods, backing away. I stare at him as North sits in the chair, which is too small for him.

"May. We think that you are...with a child." He murmurs._ What? _

"I can't be. My wound in my stomach... Would've killed it."

"Remember, it can only be Pitch's child, and we are very hard to kill." I bring my knees up to my chest.

"We don't know for sure." Jack adds quickly, because I know it looks like I'm having a panic attack.

"The yetis are going to do a test. It'll be at noon." I glance at the clock. _11:33_. Less than 30 minutes. Jack replaces North as he talks to a yeti. We say nothing, but a single phrase floats in my head.

_I'm sorry._ I reach up, and whisper it so only he can hear.

"_I'm sorry._" Before he can reply, North claps his hands.

"Okay, so we are ready." The yeti pulls over a monitor and hooks me up to it. I stare at it as nothing picks up as North pushes a remote over my stomach. Then a little shape. The yeti grunts something.

"May... I'm afraid you're pregnant." North mutters. I stare at him. _Pregnant. With Pitch's baby. _ Jack grabs my hand.

"I'll be the father. They don't have to know." He murmurs, kissing away the tears streaking my face.

"Okay." I whisper.

"I should go home soon." I pull away.

"Can I come?"

"It's probably not the best place for someone with your condition. Maybe a warmer place, like Tooth Palace." North says. I nod.

"Is Tooth here anyways?"

"Yes, she requested to see you later. I'll ask if she'll look after you until it's time. I think I know the answer already, but we should probably ask." North says, walking out. Jack sits with me for a while and I say nothing but

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jack." His hand skims my hair.

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself. I have to go. I'll visit as often as I can." He stands up to leave as Tooth flutters in.

"Of course you can stay!" She squeals, taking Jack's place.

"Oh, I can't believe you're pregnant! What are you going to name it? I have some names! What about Harper, or Grace, or Zoe, or Elizabeth, oh how about Leah! I have some boy names too, Andrew, Liam, Matthew, Daniel, William..."

"Tooth. How about I chose a name myself." I laugh, the sound scratchy. I haven't laughed since Pitch first took me. She giggles.

"Oops, sorry. Shall we get going?"

"How will I get there?" I ask.

"North is giving us a ride." She gets up, flying to the door. I follow. Outside, the cold wind bites at my skin as we board the sleigh.

**(A.N. Next chapter will be 7 months later. Don't bother sending in names, 'cause O already have it. It's a girl, by the way, as you would've guessed.)**


End file.
